Blue Jay
"This little blue bird has to find her own way." History On Madison's home world, Zephrian, a deadly war raged between the Rechtes and the Grausams. Millions of lives were lost, and thousands fled the planet in search of a new home. Venetia and Kye, Madison's parents, were apart of the Rechtes, the ones who wanted peace, unlike the Grausams who desired universal domination. The war was coming close to home and Venetia and Kye, for the sake of their newborn child, sent their daughter off with a family friend named Nikita to look after her. Nikita and Madison fled to the planet Earth in search of a new home. Nikita, being unfamiliar with their new world, decided that she was unfit to raise a child in an environment that she knew little about, and so gave Madison up to an Orphanage in Star City. As Madison grew up, Nikita watched closely, always remaining unseen. At the age of fifteen (15), Madison had grown tired of her home at the orphanage. She then saved the money that she came by to purchase a bus ticket to Jump City in an attempt to start life anew. Nikita was unaware of Madison's actions and began to travel the world in search of her as soon as she found out the truth. Madison, once arriving in Jump City, found that starting a new life was hard. She no longer had a home like she had when she lived in Star City, and had no form of income. Her surroundings caused her to learn the basics in martial arts to protect herself from the dangers Jump City offered. After saving an elderly lady from a street mugger, Robin, who was working solo after coming from Gotham, found her and offered her a place to stay once finding out she was homeless.They soon became friends, however, Robin would not let her join him in his crime fighting. When the newest area of the local park was being opened, Madison attended the ribbon cutting ceremony. Chaos then erupted as a gangster disguised as a policeman pulled out a gun and tried to shoot the Mayor of Jump City. Madison, who wanted to prove herself to her friend Robin, took this as the opportunity to be a hero. She was able to disarm the man rather quickly, however, he had another concealed gun, and when she was turned away, shot her three times in the back. She did not survive. Almost two years after her death, she was resurrected by Slade and Ryder, who is also from Zephrian. Ryder allowed Slade to keep and train Madison to do his bidding for two years, and after his two years are over, Ryder explained he would be back for her. Slade trained Madison for three months before believing that she was ready for her first mission. The Titans weren't able to apprehend Madison on her first mission, however, they were much more successful on her second job. Raven entered Madison's mind and was able to bring up old memories of her old life. Madison then came to realize that she had been doing wrong and swore that she would never join Slade or another villian again. Madison was not made a member of the team since they could not trust her completely. While at the Library one day, Madison is used as a hostage by robbers that were trying to escape from an earlier job. A chaotic scene caused bullets to be fired, and one lodged itself into Madison's shoulder. All of Madison's memories from her previous life then flooded back to her. Madison, who felt fury towards the robbers, unleashed a power on them which was pure Blue Energy. Madison saved the day and surprised not only herself, but the Titans as well by her powers. Starfire, who knew what the Blue Energy was, explained that Madison was a Zephranian. Madison officially became a Teen Titan and helped the team on their many adventures. Months later, Nikita found Madison in Jump City and explained how they both had ended up on Earth. Seeing that she was leading a good life, Nikita decided to leave back for Zephrian. However, before she left, she left Madison a gift which was the Gloves of Himmel. Nikita explained that these would make Madison's powers greater and she would be able to control them with ease. Ryder arrived back on Earth after the two year period was over and found that Slade no longer had Madison. He found her with the Teen Titans and kidnapped her from them, taking her back to Zephrian. The Team headed out after them to bring back their friend and team mate. After a long fight, Madison was freed and headed back with the team to Jump City. Powers, Abilities & Equipment *'Blue Energy': One kind of a special power that Zephranian girls are born with. It is an energy that can materialize into any object. It can also create a sturdy platform for Madison to stand upon and fly with. When Madison harnesses the Blue Energy, it appears similar to Starfire's Starbolts. Madison is also able to envelope herself in the Blue Energy and will function at a faster pace, thus giving her Enhanced Speed. *'Martial Artist': Thanks to both Robin's and Slade's teachings, Madison is an adequate fighter and is able to hold her own in hand-to-hand combat when her powers are unusable. *'High Pain Tolerance: '''Since training with Slade, Madison has developed a higher pain tolerence because of his violent behavior. *'Gloves of Himmel': The gift that Nikita gave Madison before returning to Zephrian. The gloves are black and fingerless with a crystal blue gem in the palm of the glove. They make Madison's Blue Energy stronger and easier to control. Weaknesses *'Lack of Stamina': Madison becomes tired and therefore much more vulnerable within minutes of the battle commencing, especially after using her Blue Energy. *'The Gem of Hölle''': It is a rare onyx gem that causes a user of Blue Energy to lose their powers whenever they are within a certain radius of the gem. It also sucks away the users own energy and will to live slowly. Category:Female Category:Characters